1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an improved golf putter which improves the orientation of the club head when striking the golf ball so as to improve putting accuracy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are many designs for golf putters which attempt to aid the golfer in the alignment of putts for better accuracy and for improving the manner in which the putter intracts with the golf ball during the putting stroke. There is, however, a need for a golf putter which performs the above-identified aids for the golfer, but also is capable of interacting with the putting surface so as to aid the golfer in moving the putter head in a straight line so as to improve putting accuracy.